


The truth is...

by Hatake_Hikari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Ned Leeds, Peter Parker-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Hikari/pseuds/Hatake_Hikari
Summary: Peter appears before the press. And Tony couldn't help but choke with laughter after it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The truth is...

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Supreme Fam and Spideychelle

It is now 2039, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark (officially after Tony finally convinced May of being co-guardians), mostly known as Mr. Stark (cue the "ha" from Tony "that's my revenge for all that Mr. Stark crap you always insisted kiddo") was now the Co-CEO of Stark Industries along with Harley (who was the more bussines savy of them both) and the head of R&D (position previously held by Tony) and he still kept his identity as Spider-Man.

The fight to make fair the Accords had been long and grueling, but so worth it. Peter signed them when he turned 18, with the condition of keeping his identity a secret to the public at large, as a way of protecting his family, especially May.

He still has the Iron Spider suit (which had undergone many changes and upgrades) and with his friend and colleague at R&D Ned, he still took missions and patrol sometimes.

Most were simple missions, after all now there was a big roster of superheroes to help and he only worked part time as an Avenger due to his responsibilities.

However this late evening, the new villain decided to create a ruckus and damage to many properties - which he honestly couldn't bother to remember his name, honestly they seemed to appear new ones as fast as a plague - saw Spider-Man ignore him.

"How dare you ignore me while I explain how I'll build a new utopia where all people will be happy" said the villain hotly.

"Seriously dude, how can you expect to create this fantasy world with explosions? Also what all the villains have against leaving the people to get a good rest? I certainly need some. Why don't you go rethink your plan for another day?" Said Spidey while trying to suppress a yawn, now he knew why Mr. Stark ("I have told you to call me Tony kiddo or I'll start calling you Mr. Stark too") loved his coffee so much.

"So you dare mock me Spider, then I'll make you pay and this whole city that supports you". The villain's patience had snapped and Peter could see that he was going to do something extreme.

"I'll blow these blocks up with the bombs I buried days earlier" said the villain smugly.

Peter could tell he wasn't bluffing so he hurriedly asked help from his friend Ned to deactivate the bombs remotely while he called his dads for help to evacuate the people.

"Peter I got the signal from his remote. I think the bombs are deactivated, but hurry up with the evacuation" Ned said urgently.

"Kiddo, you know you can count on me" Said Tony with a lighlty joking (read:concerned but trying to disguise it) voice "But a little heads up would be nice, since I'm not as fast as I once was, and here Dumbledore only told me you needed help".

Stephen harrumped at being called Dumbledore "What your papa is trying to say is that he's concerned" Stephen continued calmly "I asked some of my students for help and we're almost done with evacuating people, it certainly doesn't mean you have to be so careless when explosives are concerned".

"Dad, the intel didn't mention buried bombs" Peter defended himself "Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent by the council, they would have sent a counter-terrorism squad"

Just after Peter responded (and Stephen facepalmed) an explosion sounded in a nearby building. The warehouse thankfully was empty at this hour, but Peter decided to enter to make sure.

Meanwhile Tony (in his Iron Man armour) was still in the street detaining the villain while the police arrived. The scoundrel just smiled, which gave everyone the creeps, and then a second explosion sounded in the wharehouse.

Peter was ejected from a window by the force of the explosion. His parents quickly ran to him, to check how he was. Thankfully, he was shielded by a wall and coupled with his fast healing, he would be fine by the morning, save some scratches.

"Kiddo, you have to stop that or you will finally give me a heart attack, not that you haven't tried all these years" Tony was scared, he thought Peter was going to die and he would have been too far to help.

"I'm fine dad, just some scratches" Peter was trying to calm his parents and Ned, who heard everything on the comms. "Don't worry, the cleaning crew will come soon and I still have to leave a report to the council. After that, I'll swear I'll swing to Medbay as a precaution".

"No Underoos, we'll go directly to Medbay where your dad can check if there are any internal injuries or I'll tell Michelle" Tony said worriedly but firmly "Don't worry about anything else, Harley can take care of the company and your friend Ted can do the report".

"Please Mr. Stark we both know she'll discover this before the hour's out"

"Please Peter" Stephen interrupted (while ignoring the offended "Hey! I told you to let the Mr. Stark out" from Tony) with a slight sad tone "I'd really like to make sure you'll be fine."

"Ok dads" Peter's tone was resigned.

They finally went to the Medbay and determined Peter was lucky, he really would be fine by the morning. Ned made the report for the council and Peter finally could sleep.

The next day, Peter and Ned went to a reunion with their supervisor from the council. Finally, it was determined Peter didn't commit a mistake and he was free to go.

In the meantime, the news of a press release from Spider-Man at 4 pm in Central Park were becoming viral and many people already decided to attend. Normal people, journalists, and fans part of the "Spider-Man Protection Squad" were already planning to go.

When Peter heard of this, he decided to take the opportunity and go, mostly to explain the incident from the day before. He called his parents to tell them and they decided to see the stream on internet, with popcorn just in case.

At ten to four, Peter was in a building near the park, he was wearing his suit. He prepared for his entrance once he saw the crowd awaiting him.

He started to swing between the buildings and with a final acrobatic maneuver he landed in front of the multitude, causing an instant silence.

"Good afternon" Peter said a bit nervously with cards in his hand (Tony from his home couldn't help to feel a bit of dread and deja vu) "I want to thank you for coming. Yesterday evening, a villain attacked Queens, and due to missing intel we didn't know about the bombs. I have already declared this before the council, and they have a complete report of the incident in their official website".

"Who's going to take care of the damages" a journalist asked.

"The council is already negogiating this with the victims." Peter answered.

"Why should we listen to someone that after all this time is still hiding his identity?" A reporter from the "Daily Bugle" rudely asked.

Spidey just sighed and answered "My identity is hidden to protect my family from attacks. We all know that when Tony Stark revealed his identity as Iron Man, all of his family was attacked"

At the lake house Tony felt this one, after all he still felt guilty about how he almost lost his loved ones and Stephen just hugged him to offer some comfort.

After seeing seeing the discontent from the crowd, he finally sighed and threw the cards to the side. "The truth is… I am Spider-Man" As he said the last words, he retracted the hood from his suit so the people could see him.

At this point, Stephen stopped listening the press frenzy that ensued, because he had to help Tony who was almost choking with laughter.

Short Extras:

The night before at the Medbay with Michelle:

"Really Peter, what were you thinking? Entering into a building just after an explosion?" Michelle said exasperated while fussing with the bed sheets. "Just wait until Morgan comes here"

"No Chelle, please save me!"

"No, she will restrain you for a month in bed unless you can convince her. Good luck"

* * *

The next day at the lake house:

"Really Peter?" Stephen said incredulously "You know what? I'll not even said anything else. He's really your son, Tony"

"Hey! I wasn't as bad" Tony shouted offended.

"More like you were worse, but I can always ask Ms. Potts" Stephen said smugly and Tony could only pout while Peter was blushing by their words (not that he regretted how he emulated his dad).

* * *

At the Parker-Jones house:

Michelle just said "I may be a journalist Peter, but I'm not Ms. Potts. I will not clean this mess for you"

"But Chelle…" Peter whined

"No, Tony was definitely lucky, but this mess is yours to clean up unless you find a poor sap to do it".

* * *

At Stark Tower's medbay:

"How is it that you're up. Didn't dad tell you to rest"

"Hi Morgan, I missed you sis" Peter said as innocently as possible while he tried to hug her.

"Good try Petey, but I'm here to take care of you, so go to bed."

"But sis I'm fine, dad already checked me and I've been fine the whole day"

"I know you can lie well to dad, but don't worry I'm a capable doctor and you can't escape either me or Harley".

Peter could only cry terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan definitely's the one who keep her siblings in line, in spite of being the youngest.
> 
> Thanks to third_siren for the help.


End file.
